Dean Winchester's FBI Profile
by breather89
Summary: (Originally published on ArchiveOfOurOwn) Report by an FBI profiler on Dean Winchester and the sheer contents of his alleged crimes. Partial sequel to 'Demon Vacation'.


**A/N: Inspired by a fanfiction entitled ****'Case File nº 44556'**

**FBI File no. 54759/07**

Dean Winchester's Psychological Profile

**Confidential Material**

NAME: Dean Winchester  
DATE OF BIRTH: January 24th 1979  
CHRONOLOGICAL AGE: 37 years  
PARENTS: Father – John Winchester Mother – Mary Winchester  
GRADE: completed 12th grade  
DATE OF REPORT: 1/28

**THE TRIAD**

While there is no evidence of bed-wetting from what is known about Dean's early years, what is known that he may have been abusive towards animals (e.g. dog hairs found on his clothes from school reports) and he was suspected to have started a fire in a shed behind his school in 1994, an event that a fellow pupil witnessed but claimed that a demon had started said fire. (NB: Subject has been known to blame the supernatural for his crimes)

**TYPE OF KILLER**

D. Winchester has never been charged with any one crime, as he does not stay in one place long enough for the law to catch up with him. However, he is known to have taken part in the following crimes.

**MURDER**  
1.1 Jessica Moore in San Francisco, CA on 2nd November 2005 (fiancée of brother Sam Winchester; see file for details)  
1.2 Rape-homicides of three women in St. Louis, MO in December 2005 – Rape of B.W in St. Louis, MO in November 2005; however, B.W retracted her statement  
1.3 Meg Masters in Chicago, IL on 28th February 2006 (match witness descriptions and known aliases)  
1.4 Jane Doe #1 in Red Lodge, MT on 24th August 2006 (match witness descriptions and known aliases)  
1.5 Tony Giles in Baltimore, MD on 6th October 2006 – Karen Giles in Baltimore, MD on 8th October 2006 (escaped custody)  
1.6 Attempted bank robbery at Milwaukee City Bank on 13th January 2007 –Jane Doe #2 and hostage (third bank robber, Ronald Resnick, was killed by police sniper)  
1.7 Steve Wandell in Otter Creek, IA on or around 5th February 2007 (known associate of John Winchester; mostly linked due to victim's connection – not a solid lead)  
1.8 Lucy Clayton in Albany, NY; Amber Meadows in Albany, NY; Esme Leyton in Albany, NY; and Gordon Walker in Albany, NY between 3rd November and 7th November 2007 (match witness descriptions and knew Gordon Walker)  
1.9 Double homicide of Edward and Madge Carrigan in Ypsilanti, MI on 24th December 2007 (match witness descriptions and known aliases)  
1.10 Amanda Burns in Sturbridge, MA; and double homicide of Renee Van Allen and Tammi Benton in Sturbridge, MA between January 30th and January 31st 2008 (match witness descriptions and known aliases)  
1.11 Massacre at Monument, CO police station on 21st February 2008 – Victims: FBI Agent Victor Hendrickson, Special Agent Calvin Reidy, Deputy Director Steven Groves, Sheriff Melvin Dodd, Deputy Phil Amici and secretary Nancy Fitzgerald  
1.12 Bela Tablot in Canaan, VT on 11th April 2008 (known associate of the Winchesters by information provided by Gordon Walker and others)  
1.13 Charlie Mynatt in Sioux City, IA on 4th December 2008 (arrested for breaking and entering but charges dropped; mostly linked due to victim's connection to where suspect was arrested – not a solid lead)  
1.14 Pamela Barnes in Greybull, WY on 22nd December 2008 (known associate of the Winchesters)  
1.15 Kate Milligan and Adam Milligan in Windom, MN on 16th April 2009 (match witness descriptions; see **John Winchester** file for more information)  
1.16 Roger Field in Pontiac, IL on 2nd May 2009 (witness descriptions; see **ABDUCTIONS**)  
1.17 Cindy McClellan and Jane Doe #3 (RUBY DOE) in Ilchester, MD on 14th May 2009 (see **Sam Winchester** file; fingerprints and DNA recovered from site)  
1.18 Kristen Buck in Limestone, IL on October 17th 2010; had been alive for two days before her death (witness descriptions)  
1.19 Joe Silver, Ryan Silver and Allen Silver in Merlin, OR on May 28th 2011 (witness descriptions, DNA recovered from site)  
1.20 Amy Pond in Bozeman, MT on 30th August 2011 (match witness description and known aliases; see Sam Winchester file)  
1.21 Massacre at Jericho First Bank, CA, 14th September 2011  
1.22 Massacre at Blackwater Ridge, CO convenience store, 15th September 2011  
1.23 Massacre at bank in Manitowoc, WI, 16th September 2011  
1.24 Massacre at convenience store in Lehigh Valley, PA, 17th September 2011  
1.25 Massacre at bank in Toledo, OH, 17th September 2011  
1.26 Massacre at Connor's Diner in St. Louis, MO, 18th September 2011

**After being declared dead on 18th September 2011, the crimes after this date are murky but have been linked due to DNA and witness descriptions**

1.27 Sally and Marlene Matthewson in Colby, KS on 27th January 2012 (match witness descriptions)  
1.28 Jane Doe #4 (EMMA DOE) in Seattle, WA on 3rd February 2012  
1.29 Jeffrey Bullard in Coeur d'Alene, ID on 2nd March 2012 (known associate)  
1.30 Brian Wilcox and Jeffrey Wheeler in Ann Arbor, MI on 18th November 2012; Michael's girlfriend Kate Berry is missing (witness descriptions and known aliases; see **ABDUCTIONS**)  
1.31 Ed Nelson in Farmington Hills, MI on 24th January 2013 – Lance Jacobsen in Farmington Hills, MI on January 24th 2013 (CCTV footage from police station)  
1.32 Carl Granville and Margot Cassity in Shoshone, ID on 15th February 2013 (witness descriptions, fingerprints and DNA)  
1.33 Sarah Blake in Prosperity, IN on 18th May 2013 (known associate)

**ABDUCTIONS/FALSE IMPRISONMENT**

1.1 Ava Wilson of Lafayette, IN on December 2nd 2006; fiancee Brady Pierce murdered – Ava's body was found in Cold Oak, SD on 8th December 2013. DNA and fingerprints from her home were found to match both brothers (see **Sam Winchester** file)  
1.2 Madison Lamb of San Francisco, CA between March 1st 2007 and March 3rd 2007 – Madison was found murdered on March 3rd 2007; victim had engaged in sex before death, had been bound and was killed by gunshot. DNA was found to match Sam Winchester (see **Sam Winchester** file)  
1.3 Andrew Gallagher of Guthrie, OK on April 29th 2007 – Andrew's body was found in Cold Oak, SD on 8th December 2013 (known to have met the brothers, date unknown)  
1.4 Lily Baker of San Diego, CA in April or May 2007 – Lily's body was found in Cold Oak, SD on 8th December 2013  
1.5 James Novak of Pontiac, IL sometime after September 2008 (appears to be suffering from Stockholm Syndrome and has been frequently seen with both brothers; see **Sam Winchester** and **James Novak** files)  
1.6 Anna Milton of Wauseon, OH on 7th November 2008, after having run away from a mental hospital where she was a patient. Her parents were found murdered. Anna was last seen outside the house with two men matching brothers' descriptions (see **Sam Winchester** and **Anna Milton** files) Currently missing.  
1.7 Jesse Turner of Elk Creek, NE on October 24th 2009. There was evidence of a struggle inside his house. His foster parents reported him missing (fingerprints and DNA found inside the house) Currently missing  
1.8 Disappearances of four women and Sheriff Roy Dobbs in Bristol, RI in February and March 2011 (witness description; see **Sam Winchester** file) All currently missing.  
1.9 Kevin Tran of Neighbor, MI on May 4th 2012. There is evidence of religious motivation in his disappearance and he is currently missing (sighting several months later placed Kevin with both brothers; see **Sam Winchester** and **Kevin Tran** files)  
1.10 Kate Berry of Ann Arbor, MI on November 18th 2012 (witness descriptions and known aliases) Currently missing  
1.11 Gerry Wyman on Farmington Hills, MI on January 26th 2013 (witness descriptions) Currently missing.

**ANTECEDENT**

1.1 Childhood trauma

Mother (Mary Winchester) died in a house fire on 11/2/1983 when the subject was 4 years old. The loss of a parent at this stage in life would undoubtedly cause lasting damage to the child. This can translate into an obsessive feeling of possession over others. (see **Sam Winchester** file)

1.2 Intelligence

While the subject has been described by many teachers across numerous schools as being 'lower than average', at others he was said to have 'a bright mind' and 'a hard worker when set on something'.

This would match with his known crimes. The subject has been known to improvise and to think up complicated schemes to trick his victims. His escape from Folsom Prison, evading authorities at the Milwaukee bank, explosion at Monument police station and 2011 spree all indicate this.

Concerning practical intelligence, the subject has chameleonic abilities and can seem to fit into any given situation. He has passed himself off successfully as all manner of authority figures, including FBI agent, CDC agent, teacher, reporter, health inspector and pest control.

These examples lead us to believe that when Winchester is apprehended, caution must be taken as he has both successfully eluded authorities and passed as them.

1.3 The father figure

John Winchester (deceased) was reportedly devastated by the death of Mary Winchester. It is possible that he may have suffered from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. One theory is that J. Winchester had joined a cult by the time of his wife's death (notes from Dr. Huang, SVU Manhattan, 2012).

Guidance by a parent suffering from a paranoid personality disorder may have caused D. Winchester to suffer from a histrionic personality disorder, causing a seductively and dramatic persona. Reports from several witnesses have described D. Winchester as being flirtatious towards the female gender, but not overtly aggressive, which contracts with the St. Louis rape-homicides. Several accounts from many female witnesses say that the subject sometimes did not wish to have sex, or that if he was willing but they were not, he would not force them. (See notes on Sexual Abuse)

Given the suspected and proven crimes by J. Winchester and the lack of social rules and social behavior given by both brothers it would be safe to assume that the subject has an unscrupulous personality.

Furthermore, the reports from several witnesses that say that the subject has an inability to form lasting relationships outside of the family unit, coupled with the allegations that J. Winchester was part of a cult, suggest childhood sexual abuse, although no further conclusions can be made until an interview with the subject.

1.4 Sexual abuse

Although sexual abuse, either by J. Winchester or any other person, has never been proven, reports from D. Winchester's time at Manhattan SVU Precinct give an interesting answer.

On 3/11/12, only days before the brothers were arrested in Central Park in New York City, DNA results came back from CODIS of a Jane Doe found in Seattle the previous month. The as yet still unidentified Jane Doe was a white female estimated to be aged between fourteen and sixteen years (another exhumation in May 2015 determined her to be aged approx. 14 ½ years to 15 ½ years, putting date of birth between September 1996 and September 1997, with a ten percent margin of error). The DNA concluded a direct lineage to D. Winchester, at the time 33 years 3 Weeks.

As the age of consent is 16 in 31 states (possibly down to 29 as there is no evidence to suggest that the subject has left the Lower Forty-Eight), 17 in 8 states and 18 in 10 states, there is a chance that the Jane Doe was a result of statutory rape. Given D. Winchester's admission that he first read a pornographic magazine at age thirteen, we must accept that he was sexually aware at a young age.

Information gathered from the subject's brief imprisonment in Manhattan SVU shed new light on the case. The subject stated that the Jane Doe was named Emma and that her mother was named Lydia. The subject was said to show contempt for the girl's mother, as well as possible regret. He was unable to give any more information regarding the two, although it is also possible, given that he said he didn't know Lydia's surname, that he is unaware of her whereabouts. D. Winchester also said that the sexual encounter took place in Seattle, but did not give a date. (The age of consent in Washington State is 16)

Following what is known about the subject's sexual history and gaps in their childhood when they had no school records or outside of the school year, coupled with the likely possibility that the father was involved in a cult whose indoctrination involved killing those they determine to be supernatural threats, there is a strong likelihood that the two brothers were forced (perhaps with J. Winchester giving permission) to marry older women before or during the puberty stage in both boys (11 to 15 years). The suggestion that they 'married' older women rather than girls close to their own age stems from Dr. Huang pointing out that the majority of the murdered victims involved in sexual or sadistic torture appear to be women in their twenties or early thirties. He suggests that 'Lydia' was aged roughly five to ten years older than D. Winchester at time of 'marriage'.

All of this is estimation, however.

**METHOD OF MURDER**

2.1 Crimes

Aside from the crimes mentioned beforehand, the subject's known offenses are listed below.

\- Credit card offenses (several accounts)  
\- Insurance fraud (several accounts)  
\- Impersonating an officer of the law (several accounts)  
\- Identity theft (several accounts)  
\- Counterfeit and burglary of numerous official documentation  
\- Burglary  
\- Auto theft  
\- Grave desecration (several accounts)  
\- Trespassing onto private property  
\- Destruction of private property  
\- Acts of torture (several accounts)

The fraud and robbery accounts give an impression of a lack of respect for people or property, as well as a lack of social behavior and a pathological compulsion to lie. There have been no reports of any steady jobs held by the subject.

The grave desecration indicates an emotionally shallowness that links back to the asocial part of his personality. It also shows a lack of remorse towards either humans or any divine retribution. (There is sufficient evidence to suggest that the brothers were raised under the Protestant faith as was their father and there is also indication from witnesses that the brothers may have been religious motivated – see Sexual Abuse above)

The known acts of torture, sometimes with the intent to kill, is a natural evolution on the subject's personality disorders.

2.2 Type of Victims

As stated above, D. Winchester has a variety of different victims. It is not known if he acts on impulse or if each brother has a specific preference or preferences. The manner of murder is also assorted, going from exaggerated to simple. This makes it very difficult to work out exactly how many D. Winchester has killed and the crimes listed above are only those that are known to have been committed by either the subject or his brother. (see **Sam Winchester**)

What is fascinating is that most surviving witnesses appear to develop a Stockholm Syndrome towards the subject, often going as far to defend the accused, stating that the brothers have 'saved them'. This implies further evidence of the subject's high level of charisma that he seems to impress in his victims.

3\. Body Disposal

Only one body disposal site has been officially linked to the subject. Cold Oak, South Dakota was where three bodies were found on 12/8/2013. The bodies were later identified as Ava Wilson, Andy Gallagher and Lily Owens through DNA and dental records. The forensic examiners had some difficulty in working out the causes of death, but a frayed rope was found around Lily Owens and as she was discovered underneath a structure, it can be assumed that she was hung and her body left there.

However, no more graves or body disposal sites have been found for any of the brothers' other missing victims.

The subject is methodical in diverting attention away from himself, such as planting animal hairs at crime scenes (see Madison Lamb). Preferred method seems to be burning the bodies with accelerants and lighter fluid. It is also possible that this is also used as a 'cleansing' method as J. Winchester's body has never been found and is suspected to have been disposed of in this manner. The presence of salt at the crime scenes supports this theory.

4\. Post-offence behaviour

The subject seems to fall out of typical behavior concerning this avenue. He does not appear to try and insert himself into investigations, although there is some possibility that he revisited corpses of previous victims in morgues under pretense of being an FBI agent or some other authority figure.

5\. Conclusion

It is my professional opinion that the subject should be classified as a sociopath rather than psychopath. As a result, regular FBI standard procedure should be taken when dealing with this type of profile.

Extreme caution should be given when dealing with the subject. Keep in mind D. Winchester's talent for chameleonic abilities and his ways of finding solutions. Also be advised that when dealing with victims of D. Winchester, rationality may not be expected.

Date Signed: 1/28/2016


End file.
